the captains at it again
by mrsjharkness-smith
Summary: captain jack harkness meets new doctor and the fun starts there
Captain jack at it again

As jack entered the run down rough looking bar his eyed wondered looking his target,

He doesn't spot any one, he thinks to himself why would the doctor want to meet me here of all places in the middle of nowhere on corah, but his note did seem urgent, then he turns round and spots a handsome man, tall with amazing hair brown messy spikey up hair , this stranger was wearing an amazing suit ,long brown trench coat , then jack looked down and noticed the stranger had the oddest of shoes to this outfit he was wearing old tattered blue converse trainers . jack walked over with his over confident self all smug and cocky, full of charm he introduced himself "hi I'm captain jack Harkness at your duty" then from behind the stranger appeared a women long fiery red hair and an attitude to match she burst out laughing and said "I see what you mean he is full of himself" jack replied "I'm sorry do I know you" at this the handsome stranger replied "well I hope so, oh by the way new face" at this they laughed and hugged . they went over to the bar and started drinking and reminiscing over old times the night got later they got drunker by this time the red haired lady who he eventually found out her name was donna noble , had gone back to the T.A.R.D.I.S to got to bed jack and the doctor stayed and carried on drinking , all through the night jacks eyes wondered over this handsome new face and body he could hardly contain himself so he invited the doctor to come back to the apartment he was stopping in , as soon as the door was closed he kissed the doctor passionately , after a while he came up for air and said as "soon as I saw you enter that bar I just had to do this" , the doctors reply was shocking he said " jack I have been thinking about you for a long time." At this the both kissed again the doctor couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of jacks tongue. At the same time jacks hands wondered down the doctor body tak9ng his time to slip the doctor out of his coat and clothes , his hand finally got to his trousers and his immediate thought was wo the doctor was already fully erect ,his big manhood was trying to burst out of his trousers, so jack did the gentlemanly thing and got on his knees and freed the beast ,wow it must have been about 10 inches long and about 4 inches wide , he thought he'd never manage to get it all in his mouth , so he started slowly by kissing gently up and down the doctors shaft at this the doctor gave a little moan "you always have been a tease no put it in your mouth already"

Doing as he was told jack slowly lowered his mouth over his big manhood , he slowly started to bob up and down getting faster and faster , he then attempted to deepthroat him he gagged and chocked his first attempt , which is something new he never had a problem before .

Then out of nowhere an aggressive voice from the doctor startled him he commanded jack to bend over, as he said this he picked jack up and bent him over the bed ,jack was slightly taken aback he had never seen this side to the doctor before but complied with what he was told ,the he felt a cold wet finger rubbing around his anus , it felt good , then without warning he felt something warm and wet against his hole and then out of nowhere it was forced deep inside of him , it was so big jack let out a moan of pain and said it hurt "please be gentle ,you are a doctor after all " and started laughing, the doctor pounded his cock in and out of jack each time getting faster and harder ,jack loved the feeling of the doctors big balls bouncing of his arse this lasted for about 10 minuets and before he came deep inside of jack , they both screamed with ecstasy as they both came at the same time . they both got cleaned up and realised the time it was now 6 in the morning, where had the night gone . the doctor then made his way back to the T.A.R.D.I.S , as he opened the door donna was there waiting, "and were the hell have you been ,anything could of happened to me , and why do you smell like sex?" at this the doctor walked past her and went to bed .


End file.
